Ziva's Scarf
by daftmunky
Summary: Just a little McAbby drabble. Kind of how I wished the Ziva's scarf scene played out in 11x03 (thanks Loverofallthingsmusic!)


**Authors Note; **After the McAbby conversation in the lab before Ducky comes in, I (am totally ashamed to admit this) had myself a little cry, and thought about a different way that this scene could have been done. Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy with how they did it in the show, ie its great not to see the characters (especially Abby) all disheartened by Ziva's leaving, but I just think that the writers might have given them something of an adjustment period? Anywho, so this is just my version of how the McAbby conversation should have played out.

PS: A couple of the lines are just my version of what they said because I couldn't quite get what they said, but these seemed close enough so just go with it :P

PPS: I've never written NCIS before so be gentle with me :) Let me know what you think :)

"Abby?" McGee called as he walked into his friends lab. Her music was on loudly as always and he had to smile at the way she was 'air drumming' in total abandon. She always had her way of looking at life, and this was one of her quirks that he loved the most. He vaguely recognised the song from the set that the band had played at the concert they had attended the night before. For a moment he temporarily forgot about his problem of missing credentials and smiled as he watched his best friend.

"Hold on! Its my favourite part!" She interrupted, stopping him from interrupting. Fearing what she may do if he continued McGee wisely chose to stay silent, smiling as she finished the song with a flourish. "Ah, how good were the Sterile Puppets last night!"  
"Yeah, that sound system at Archage was pretty killer." He admitted, sitting on her rolling stool as she bounced hyperactively in front of him.

"And Lynch, what a great drummer, huh!"

"Please thank him for the tickets."

"It was so fun being in the pit. Did you see Twitter? The Puppets have been trending since the concert!" He could tell she was obviously totally distracted, but let it go, knowing from experience that she would come back to the real world in a moment after her spontaneous explosion of energy had abated slightly.

"Thats nice." At his non-descript response Abby cocked her head, noticing for the first time that he seemed really down.

"What's wrong?" She asked, playfully tapping her 'sticks' (which were in actual fact metallic purple knitting needles) on his jacket shoulders.

"I lost my badge and ID." He confessed and her face immediately changed to sympathetic pain.

"Oh. Oooh. Ouch." she stopped her shenanigans, realising the gravity of the situation, and put her 'sticks' down.

"Yeah. Might have been during the concert, you know, with all that bumping and shoving?"

"Oh God I hope not. What did Gibbs say?" At the mention of their boss he winced before confessing that he hadn't told him yet. Her eyes widened slightly but he continued before she could protest.

"Abby, what if I was pick-pocketed?" She didn't have a reply, so instead she took off the scarf which he hadn't noticed she was wearing and came over, tying it loosely round his neck. "Whats this?" She gave a shaky smile, finishing the knot but not moving away from him.

"Its Zivas scarf."

"Oh yeah," he said, picking up the end of it and inspecting it closely, "I remember this. She wore her first day at NCIS." Abby gave a little smile and tugged one end. Her response was quiet and although she was standing right in front of him McGee had to strain to hear what it was that she was saying.

"Yeah. After we became friends I complimented her on it and she just gave it to me. And I wore it today and I just thought that... I dunno... maybe if I wore it… maybe it would help me feel better?" McGee looked up and met her gaze. Unshed tears were swimming in her big bright eyes, a sight that was so uncommon with Abby. No one could blame her though. One of her friends had just up and left, without a note, a call, text, anything, except for some excuse that she told Tony. McGee had never been able to deal with seeing Abby in pain, so he pulled her into a tight hug, letting her know that she wasn't alone in this. "Maybe it will make you feel better?" She said, hugging him back tightly. They stayed like that for a moment, just leaning on one another for support before the pulled away. "Have you talked to her?" She asked, almost afraid to hear the inevitable denial that she knew was coming.

"Texted her," he sighed, hating that Ziva had apparently decided to cut them totally out of her life, "But haven't heard back. Its okay to miss her, Abs." He added, gently bumping her legs with his knees, making her give him a watery smile.

"I know." She whispered surprising him by perching on one of his legs and leaning her head on his shoulder. Realising that she needed the contact he wrapped an arm around her again and kissed her forehead.

"Her phone rang today," he sighed, remembering how Tony, Gibbs and himself had all just stared at it as if expecting Ziva to come sweeping in and answering it in her usual brusque tone. He felt Abby tense and rubbed her arm softly, "We all just stared at it until Tony went and picked it up." Abby sighed and snuggled closer to him.

"Do you know who it was?"

"Her dentist," McGee chuckled slightly which caused Abby to look up at him curiously, "Apparently Ziva has an appointment tomorrow. She was calling to confirm."

"Just another in the list of things Ziva's going to miss I guess." Abby lamented, standing and going back to her computer. They heard the elevator ding and a second later Ducky came in with a box. McGee observed as it was like a switch had been flipped and Abby returned back to her usual quirky self. "Oh, the good doctor. What dost thou bringeth me?"


End file.
